Sonho de uma noite de inverno
by Mello Evans
Summary: O que acontece quando duas pessoas diferentes, de épocas diferentes se cruzam? .:Yaoi Sweet:.


**Sumário:**O que acontece quando duas pessoas diferentes, de épocas diferentes se cruzam? Mello&Allen. //Yaoi Sweet//Romance// CROSSOVER

**UA [Sem Beta]**

**Copyright de Hoshiro Katsura® (D. Gray-Man) & Tsugumi Ohba® (Death Note) mas o Mello é meu. xp**

* * *

**N/A¹:** *_Pula de alegria_* - My frist crossover *_* eu nem acredito *_Chora de emoção_* - Poxa... *_Leva tiro por ser besta_*.

* * *

"—Que saco!" – Mello praguejou enquanto chutava uma lata que se encontrava no chão do beco vazio e escuro. "—Maldito Near. Da próxima vez eu vou esmurrá-lo até sangrar." – Dizia colérico enquanto lembrava da presunção deste em corrigi-lo nas tarefas em grupo do colégio. Ouviu ai longe o badalar das horas.

Eram vinte e duas horas. Era isso que dizia o relógio do parlamento inglês.

Keehl mudou o caminho e foi direto para onde morava. Iria esquentar um chocolate e se acalmar. Sentiu um alívio por seus pais viajarem bastante, assim não teriam aborrecimentos. Enquanto andava pelo ermo frio das ruas londrinas avistou um menino.

Aparentava ter uns quinze anos, mas o que mais chamou atenção foi os cabelos brancos.

"Near!" – Pensou. "—Grrr... Agora eu te pego e te mato. Maldito!" – Resmungou se aproximando. Quando chegou a uma distancia relativamente próxima parou. Aquele não era Nate.

Embora a coloração de suas madeixas fosse alva, não era o seu colega de estudos. Tinha uma cicatriz ou tatuagem em seu olho esquerdo em forma de pentagrama e sua mão, do mesmo lado, tinha coloração escura, os dedos da mesma pareciam garras e suas roupas escuras tinham detalhes nunca vistos.

O jovem o olhou. Parecia perdido. "—Ahh... estou salvo!" – Sorriu em alívio.

Mihael teve a impressão que esse garoto era uma mistura do seu rival: Nate River com seu melhor amigo: Mail Jeevas. Isso era possível?

"—Com licença. Você pode me informar onde é a estação de trem?"

"—Do metrô?"

"—Ahn?" – Foi dar um passo para onde o loiro estava e tropeçou.

Mello o segurou com um braço. "—Metrô." – Sentiu a corporação quente e pequena, mas não deixou de notar as vestes por baixo da capa estranha: Pareciam ser do século... **XIX**?

"—Não sei o que é isso." – Expôs ainda envolvido pelos braços do outro. Não estava com frio. Tinha uma capa, mas o lugar estava tão bom...

Mello o soltou quase relutante.

"—Um veículo parecido com trem... só que mais avançado." – Não soube como teve paciência para explicar. "—Século XXI, 'saca'?"

"—Hum... A 'arca' deve ter me levado para uma outra época." – Pensou alto. "—Devo ter entrado na porta errada."

"—Arca? Porta? Época? 'Cara'... você 'tá' bem?"

"—Sim, mas estou perdido. Pode me ajudar?"

Definitivamente Keehl enganou-se ao compará-lo com Near, apesar de tudo, esse era bem mais humano. "—Ahn..." – Ficou indeciso, não era do gênero de ajudar pessoas, mas uma parte sua queria ser amistosa.

"—Que frio." – O mais novo abraçou-se.

A temperatura baixara mais.

"—Como é o seu nome?"

"—Allen. Allen Walker. Prazer." – Soergueu a mão e um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto adolescente.

"—Mihael Keehl, mas me chame de Mello." – Apertou a mão direita do outro. O germânico tirou todas as suas dúvidas com aquele riso descontraído. Achou melhor dar um teto para que este dormisse afinal o metrô já fechara. Que mal haveria? Tinha 18 anos e se algo acontecesse saberia se defender e seria maldade deixar o outro sozinho no meio do inverno inglês.

O exorcista explicou algumas coisas. É claro que omitia certos detalhes, afinal estava longe da Ordem Negra.

**-X-**

"—Obrigado." – Agradeceu Allen enquanto recebia um copo de chocolate quente das mãos de Keehl. Riu sem jeito.

"—De nada." – Expôs sentando no sofá ao lado deste.

"—Você me lembra alguém que conheço." – Disse recordando de Kanda.

"—Você também." – Confessou. "—Na realidade duas."

"—Mas seu jeito é diferente. Você é mais legal. Sério, mas é porque é na 'sua'."

"—O Matt diz que eu sou chato mesmo." – Riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. "—Mas acho que sou... Você nunca me viu quando estou sem chocolate."

"—Esse seu amigo Matt... é com quem pareço?"

"—Sim. Só que desastrado. Na realidade. Te confundi mesmo foi com o Near, mas é só o cabelo mesmo a única coisa de igual em vocês.

"—Ahh."

Silencio.

Mello não era alguém que falava muito e isso piorava as coisas.

"—Eu vou guardar os copos." – Allen ergueu-se constrangido com a falta de som.

"—Valeu." – Tentava ser gentil.

Mas como sempre Walker era um desastrado. Tropeçou nos pés de Keehl e no segundo seguinte o ariano estava entre o seu corpo e o chão. "—De-desculpe." – Corou ao sentir a corporação do outro em si.

"—Você é bem desajeitado." – Seu hálito era puro cacau.

"—Sou. Mas já fui pior." – Tentou levantar-se, contudo os braços em volta de seu corpo impediram. "—O que-?"

"—Se você se levantar pode acabar quebrando algo." – Expôs levemente rouco.

"—É verdade." – Sorriu tímido.

As faces estavam muito próximas bem como todo o resto de seus corpos. A atração era grande. E por que não? A noite estava invernal, a neve caía lá fora sobre as casas envoltas pelo negrume. Aproximaram-se mais.

Um beijo se fez. Respirações descompassadas, línguas e mãos ousadas.

Desejos diferentes, idéias diferentes, vontades diferentes, épocas diferentes...

_Mas por uma noite seus sonhos foram iguais_.¹

**FIM.**

* * *

**Legenda:**

¹: Acredita-se que quando duas pessoas dormem juntas das tem o mesmo sonho. (Mentira, óbvio ¬¬').

**N/A²:**

Eu sei... deve estar uma merd°. Nem acredito que publiquei. Ç.Ç

*_Preocupadção_* - O shipper combinou? Eles estão OOC? O enredo é bom? Eu devo parar de escrever? Devo me matar e ir morar no Rueco mundo com o Mello e o Bel? *_chorando no canto_.* - Reviews. y.y


End file.
